


Second Best--100 Words

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Arguing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Anders' self-confidence is shaken by Hawke's night with Fenris.





	Second Best--100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers "Perfect 100" collection.  
> Exactly 100 words, based on a given theme. This week: Second Best.

Anders’ heart soared on exultant wings. He and Hawke were together. At last.

He glanced at Fenris. Before Anders, Hawke and the elf had... shared a night. 

“You were an idiot to leave Hawke,” he sneered.

“And you were fast enough to replace me.”

“I love him. You can’t even imagine what that is.”

“Do not bare your heart to me, mage, unless you would have me rip it out.”

Fenris obviously cared for Hawke. Did Hawke feel the same? 

Anders shrugged. He loved Hawke. 

Even if he had been second choice. Even if Hawke had thought him... second best.


End file.
